crossover_of_the_multiversefandomcom-20200214-history
Blamenco
Blamenco (ブラメンコ, Buramenko) is both a major fictional character and ally of the Fairy One Piece Tail series. He is the commander of the 6th division of the Whitebeard Pirates. ".''" :—Blamenco. Appearance & Biography :''Voice Actor: Josh Grelle (English), Keiji Hirai (Japanese), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (German), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (French), Not Known (Latin American Spanish) Biography Appearance Blamenco is a short, rotund man, with a rather grayish skintone, large lips, and two pockets near his chin area, possibly on his chest. He wears purple overalls adorned with a pig-like jolly roger and a purple and gray pirate tricorn with Whitebeard's symbol on it. He dons a standard yellow sash as a belt, tucked inside the loops of his overalls. He is noticeably missing one of his front teeth, possibly more. * Hair Color: Not Known * Skin Color: Grayish * Eye Color: Black * Age: Not Known * Birthday: February 5th * Height: Not Known * Weight: Not Known Attributes: Gallery Background Personality Blamenco seems to be loyal to Whitebeard, and was willing to risk his life to save Trace. Therefore, it can be presumed he is a loyal member of the Whitebeard Pirates. Relationships Friends/Allies * Whitebeard Pirates ** Subordinate crews *** New World Pirates Family Neutral * Impel Down Convicts ** Crocodile * Sengoku * Garp D. Monkey Rivals Enemies Abilities and Powers As Commander of the 6th Division, Blamenco has authority over the lower-ranking subordinates. Blamenco is extremely strong, as he is seen wielding a gigantic hammer more than twice the size of his body with ease. During the Battle of Navyford he is seen as being able to battle and defeat multiple Navy officers with one strike, and later emerge uninjured and unharmed at the end of the battle. Powers Abilities Physical Abilities Haki :Main article: Haki Strength level Fighting Style Miscellaneous Skills Body Pockets Blamenco possesses an as-of-yet unnamed ability that allows him to store objects in pockets on his body, regardless of the object's size. The storage area is connected to the pockets on his chin area. Any limitations to this power are unknown. So far, he has only pulled out a giant mallet from his right chin pocket. Weaknesses Equipment Gadgets Weapons Blamenco is capable of storing in the pockets on his body a massive mallet far bigger than he is. The weapon appears to be made of wood, and somewhat resembles a drum. It also could likely be based on an ōtsuchi - A large, wooden hammer of Japanese origin, used mainly in the past for busting through castle gates and doors. The handle of Blamenco's mallet is quite small in comparison to the giant hammerhead. He is quite proficient with it, using one swing to defeat a large group of high-ranking Navy. Transportation Gallery History Past Synopsis Battles Canon Non-Canon Events Canon Non-Canon Anime and Manga Differences Appearance Translation and Dub Issues See also External links * Blamenco One Piece Encyclopedia Notes & Trivia * ... Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Allies Category:Whitebeard Pirates Category:Fairy One Piece Tail Characters